


God of the Month

by Maiden_of_Asgard



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Periods, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Asgard/pseuds/Maiden_of_Asgard
Summary: ‘That time of the month’ hits at the worst possible time, and it looks like your first date with your aloof, otherworldly coworker is probably going to end in shambles. Feeling tired and miserable, you’re forced to cancel... but then Loki shows up at your door with flowers.Maybe he isn’t quite as aloof as you’d thought.





	God of the Month

You’re buried in a pile of fuzzy blankets on your couch when a loud knock on your apartment door rouses you from half-sleep.  _ I didn’t order delivery, did I?  _ you wonder, reluctantly heading for the door. On your way, you grab a couple of fast food bags off of the counter and stuff them into the garbage. You’re already answering the door in pajamas at two o’clock on a weekday; no need to seem like even more of a mess than you already feel.

Through the peephole, you can only make out a blurry chest, which only really tells you that the person outside is tall. You should probably clean off the peephole, you decide; this area seems pretty safe, but you aren’t super familiar with it yet.  _ Gotta be safer than New York, though,  _ you tell yourself,  _ and you managed fine there.  _

You crack open the door, only to be met face-to-face with the last person in the world you want to see you looking like a total trainwreck. “Loki?” you squeak. “Um… didn’t you get my text? I’m not gonna be able to make it to the movie tonight. But we should definitely reschedule!”

“Oh, I did,” he replies, shifting slightly to peer around behind you into your apartment. He’s got a bunch of flowers tucked under one arm, and what appears to be a bottle of ginger ale under the other. “Jane Foster said that you had left the lab early because you were not feeling well. I already had the flowers…” Loki clears his throat; it’s the first time you can remember seeing him uncertain, and it’s strangely endearing. 

You open the door a bit more. “You… you got me flowers?”

“I was told that it was expected for a first date. Is it not?”

They’re beautiful. They also look expensive. “Who told you that?”

Loki frowns. “Banner. Was he lying?”

“It’s a little fancy for a first date,” you tell him, “but, I mean, it’s really nice. They’re really nice.” 

_ I’m an idiot,  _ you think, standing there with an awkward smile plastered on your face while a literal god waits on your doormat.  _ I don’t know how I managed to luck out and get him to go on a date in the first place, and now I’ve ruined it… _

“May I come in?” Loki asks. “There is a good chance that I can fix whatever is ailing you, and if not, I can carry you to the clinic. I’ve brought a car; I know that you do not have one.”

“Since when—”

“I borrowed Banner’s.” 

“Borrowed with or without permission?”

He grins easily, and your heart does a little flip.  _ There’s something about that smile.  _ “Without. He is the one who said that I should  _ embrace  _ Midgard, after all.”

Should you let him in, or not? You’re crampy, you’re bloated, and you feel even more embarrassed about being seen in your pajamas than normal.  _ Damned hormones.  _ And there he stands, a veritable god among men, looking for all the world like a business-casual model escaped from the pages of a magazine. 

“Uh… I’m feeling pretty crummy,” you finally tell him, unable to think of anything better to say. “Probably won’t be too entertaining, you know?”

“That is fine,” Loki replies. “Do you have a fever? I have this… ginger drink, I believe? Darcy Lewis claims that can soothe the stomach.”

“Nope, no fever.” You hesitate; he looks so incredibly eager to be helpful, and what if he gets sent to another research base before you have the chance to take him on an actual date? “You can come in, if you want,” you finally say, stepping aside. “I’m sorry; it’s kind of a huge mess—”

“Don’t be,” he says, but he does look slightly taken aback once he steps into your tiny kitchen, and you guess that maybe the Prince of Asgard and Rightful King of Jotunheim has never seen a small, unimpressive studio apartment before. 

Cringing, you wave towards the rest of it - your couch and TV and bed, all visible from the front door. “This is it. It’s kind of… I mean, I don’t have guests often...”

“It is very cozy,” Loki helpfully supplies, placing the flowers and the soda down on the counter, which is covered with unopened junk mail. “Shall I drive you to the doctor? I have heard that there is a flu spreading that mortals can find extremely devastating—”

“No, no, I’m good. It’s not the flu.” You laugh awkwardly, wrapping your arms around your waist.  _ Freaking cramps.  _ Standing up is just making things worse; you’re hunched over and longing to retreat to the couch, but you don’t want to seem rude. This whole situation is already incredibly weird. 

Loki frowns. “Are you certain? You seem—”

“It’s that time of the month, okay?”

Your cheeks burn; you hadn’t quite meant to blurt it out like that, and to make things worse, Loki looks absolutely baffled. _ Didn’t they make him take any kind of human anatomy classes when they brought him to Earth? Apparently not. _

“I do not understand,” he says slowly. “The month…?”

“You know, a period? I’m… um, I’m menstruating. You know what that is, right?”

_ Please let the alien in my kitchen know what a period is, _ you silently beg the universe.  _ Please don’t make me go into detail. _

The universe is on your side, at least a little; his eyes light up with recognition. “Oh!” he says. “Yes. That, I do know. Well, then.” He seems lost for a moment or two, but then he recovers. “Sit, and I will bring you the ginger ale.”

“Okay,” you mumble, still wracked with embarrassment. Part of you is sorely tempted to run to the bathroom to try to do something with your hair, but you decide that it’s too late - he’s already seen you. Besides, the couch is closer, and the couch has your fuzzy throw blanket, which you’re desperately craving.

You can’t help but stare at Loki as he rummages around in your kitchen cabinets, seemingly at-home. It looks really weird. He’s too tall and handsome and  _ graceful, _ and you almost feel a little resentful that he looks so perfect in  _ your _ apartment. He takes out a giant travel mug with a straw and examines it, then seems to decide that it’s satisfactory. Next, he opens your refrigerator, and you cringe again; you’ve been living off of junk food for the last week or two, and your empty fridge probably looks pretty pitiful.

Loki doesn’t say a word, though. He opens the freezer and gets some ice, and you burrow under your blanket as he approaches you, fizzy ginger ale in hand. “Are you hungry?” he asks. “You left the office before lunchtime. Have you eaten?”

“Not feeling super hungry.” Truth be told, you’re feeling kind of nauseated, but you don’t really want to tell him that. 

“I will order us something later, then.”

_ How long are you planning to stay, dude?  _ you wonder, side-eying him as he plops down next to you on your ancient - but extremely comfortable - couch. “I guess we can watch something, if you want?”

“Certainly. What shall we watch?”

“What do you like?”

“I haven’t really watched television,” he says. “It seems strange. I do not mind watching this, whatever  _ this _ is.”

The ‘this’ that he’s gesturing at on your TV screen happens to be  _ Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives,  _ and Loki looks caught somewhere between horror and fascination as a giant, greasy cheeseburger covers the screen. 

You unmute the TV, and the two of you sit stiffly beside one another for a little while. The ginger ale is pretty great, you have to admit. So are the flowers. 

Where did he even get flowers? Those definitely don’t look like they came from the grocery store. 

“You aren’t cold, are you?” Loki asks during the third commercial break. “It feels warm enough to me.”

“Cold and achy,” you reply. 

“I see.” He’s watching you out of the corner of his eye, and you realize that he’s nearly managed to scoot all the way across his couch cushion without you really noticing. “Would you mind if I touched you?”

“What?”

His fingers glow golden as he holds them up, smirking. “Nothing scandalous, of course. I have magic, you know. I believe I can help with your aches and pains.”

“Oh.” You hesitate. Should you bother trying to lie to him?  _ Probably not.  _ He’s thousands of years old and the God of Lies, so he can probably see every emotion that’s flickering through your brain. “This is awkward,” you admit. “And embarrassing. And I feel really bad that this is your first human date—”

“Don’t be,” Loki interrupts. “This is  _ advanced _ courting, when you give it some thought. How does the vow go?” He closes his eyes, silently reciting something, and you take the opportunity to blatantly stare at his lips. “Ah! I remember.  _ ‘In glory and in love, I shall sit by your side in Valhalla.’ _ I’d imagine that a man should practice sitting by his woman, if he plans to stay at her side through all eternity.”

“Woah, woah. Kind of early for that conversation, don’t you think?”

He snickers, and you realize belatedly that he was only trying to tease you. “One should always be prepared. Now, if I may?”

You nod, and Loki carefully peels your blanket away and slides his hand underneath, resting his fingers just below your belly button; you forget to breathe. His hand is warm, unnaturally so, and it feels  _ amazing. _ “You’re like a heating pad,” you tell him. “But like, a really fancy one.”

“Thank you, I think. I can only assume that was a compliment.” He splays his fingers, and the heat seeps through your skin. 

_ Dude’s got big hands, _ you think.  _ Big hands and long, pretty fingers. _ It’s not like you haven’t noticed that before at work; in fact, you notice pretty much any time he’s picking away at his computer. And now, those hands are about half a millimeter from your skin.

“Better?” he asks.

_ Oops. _ You’ve just been staring at him like a deer in the headlights. “Mhmm.”

“Lady Eir would be proud; she always encouraged me to become a healer.”

“Really?”

“I always found it incredibly tedious, but I suppose it has its uses.”

By the time the next episode starts, Loki’s got one arm on the back of the couch behind you, his hand still resting on your belly, soothing away your cramps. By the time  _ that _ episode finishes, his arm is around your shoulders, and you’re starting to feel drowsy. 

“Be right back,” you mumble, taking advantage of the commercials to run off to the bathroom. You try to smooth back your hair while you’re in there, but it’s a lost cause, so you settle for splashing some water on your face.

When you get back, Loki’s completely sprawled out across your couch, his feet practically sticking off of the end. You stand in the middle of the room, uncertain. “Do you want me to move to the other couch,” you begin, “or—”

“Lie down beside me,” he says. “We will both be more comfortable.”

“Um…”

Loki spreads out his arms.  _ Well, damn, _ you think. He does look pretty inviting, all long and lean and warm… and he’s got that devious little smile that you find irresistable. “Come, my lady.”

You settle down gingerly on the couch beside him, and Loki wraps around you the second you’re within reach, molding you against him. He’s radiating heat, now, and you sigh in relief. You could really get used to this.  _ ‘Spooned By A God.’ That’ll be my hit romantic novel,  _ you think.  _ Perfect title, right there. _

He’s rubbing your stomach, and you’re kind of self conscious, at first, but he keeps doing it, so he must be enjoying himself. After a few minutes of anxiety, you decide that you’re too comfortable to care. The TV has been flipped over to some nature program, now, beautiful, sweeping views of rivers cutting through mountains.

“I really am sorry that I ruined our date,” you tell him again. “This sucks.”

“Oh, I am  _ enjoying _ this,” Loki replies. “A tiny mortal beauty in my clutches… what more could my wicked heart desire?” He lightly tickles your stomach, and you can’t help but giggle.

“You do seem pretty evil, what with the flowers and all.”

“Indescribably evil.”

“And being a voluntary heating pad.”

“Perhaps I am hoping to melt you.”

You hum in acknowledgement; if he’s melting you, then you’re just gonna lay here and let him, because you feel like you’ve been turned into a nice, toasty little burrito.  _ Burritos don’t have cramps. Burritos don’t have periods. Burritos have it made. _

Loki circles your navel with his fingertip, and for a long time, he’s quiet. “You seem very comfortable with me.”

“Is that… bad?”

“It is strange. Most humans aren’t particularly fond of me, even now.”

Feeling slightly bold, you rest your hand on top of his. “To be fair, Loki, you don’t act particularly fond of most humans, either.”

“That is true.” Another pause. “Is it genuine?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you ask me to spend time with you of your own volition?”

“Are you asking me if someone like… paid me to ask you out on a date?”

“I know that there is a strong governmental interest in my integration into Midgardian society.”

You snort. “Man, I  _ wish  _ I was making big money right now. No, I just thought you were cute. You know what the exact moment was, when I decided to risk total humiliation by asking you out?”

“Do tell.”

“I saw you holding an umbrella for Dr. Foster when it was raining. I thought that maybe you weren’t quite as terrifying as you like to act.”

“Is that right?” He sounds amused. “I should be more careful; I do have a reputation to maintain.”

“Personally, I’m liking this side of you. You’re very comfortable, considering—”

“Considering?”

“Y’know,” you mumble. “Like, all the muscles and stuff.”

You can definitely feel him laughing behind you. “I am very glad to hear that my body pleases you, my lady.”

_ I could get used to being called that, too,  _ you decide. “I’m guessing you’ve probably got plans for later in the night, right?”

“Not at all; I am yours for the night.”

“Really?”

“You sound surprised. Surely you don’t imagine that I keep a busy social calendar? It isn’t as if I go about mingling in the mortal world, after all.”

“So what do you do, then?” He doesn’t answer, and you get impatient and crane your neck, wondering if he’s suddenly fallen asleep. “Loki?”

“What’s that?”

“I asked what you do, then, if you don’t like mingling with mortals?”

“I sit,” he replies. “I sit, and I think.”

“Oh.”

Your heart speeds again as he nuzzles against your hair. “So you see,” he adds, forced levity in his voice, “that you are a wonderful improvement.”

_ He’s lonely.  _

It shouldn’t surprise you, but it does. Loki never seems like he’s craving human interaction. He usually looks like he’s on the verge of walking out of work and never coming back - and on more than one occasion, you’ve wondered what’s really keeping him here on Earth. 

“Well, you can come over more, if you want. I mean… I usually just hang out around here after work. There isn’t much to do in this town, anyway.”

“We would both starve, I’m afraid; you have almost nothing here to eat, and I eat quite a lot.”

“I’d go grocery shopping if I was having company over,  _ obviously.” _

“We’ll see,” Loki replies, and - he didn’t just kiss the top of your head, did he? 

_ No way.  _

You focus on the feeling of his fingers smoothing across your skin, ignoring the niggling thought that you probably should mind that he’s got his hand up your shirt before you’ve even managed to go on one date.  _ Nope, too comfortable to care.  _

“How are you feeling?” he asks. 

“Nice,” you mumble, and then you yawn loudly, earning yourself another Loki-chuckle. “Don’t stop.”

“I won’t.”

“I’m gonna make up for this and take you on the best first date ever, eventually. I promise.”

“Second date.”

“What?”

“It will be our second date. I’ve brought you flowers; the courtship has already begun. You will have to do better for our  _ second _ date.”

“So, there will definitely be a second date?”

“Of course. You wouldn’t want me to have wasted those lovely flowers, would you?”

“Nope, we  _ definitely _ don’t want to have wasted any flowers.”

Loki begins to hum, and you start to doze off. “Hey, Loki? Stay tonight. I mean, if you don’t mind—”

“I will,” he says, and he hums the same little lilting tune until you fall asleep, safe and warm in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because sometimes, you just need Loki to cuddle your troubles away ❤️


End file.
